bottle_for_bfdifandomcom-20200213-history
Message in a Bottle
Message in a Bottle is a male contestant played by Amer1ciuM. He was competing in IDFB For Bottle on team Shinning Future, and is currently a judge in IDFB for Bottle. Appearance Message in a Bottle is a bottle with a message inside of him, capped with a cork. His message is tied up with a red ribbon. Personality Message in a Bottle is a happy and outgoing person, even if it mean failing at what he does. He's also a freak about nature, and loves anything nature related. Coverage IDFB For Bottle 1 Message in a Bottle attempts to save a fish dying from pollution. After he clears up the pollution, the fish sadly dies. He then hears an explosion coming from a nearby building, so he calls the police in hope of saving some lives. Long story short, the police were able to transport the injured people to the hospital, and thank Message in a Bottle. Placement: 17/27 IDFB For Bottle 2 Message in a Bottle invents the Sabotage Token, which is a token that doubles any person's votes in an elimination. Placement: 8-9/27 IDFB For Bottle 3 Message in a Bottle tries to get rid of the Pillow x Walten Paperclips ship by "giving the shippers what they want". In the end, he draws a poorly drawn combo-object of Pillow and Walt Tophat. Placement: 21/25 IDFB For Bottle 4 Message in a Bottle creates Candy Grass due to his obsession with natute. It is made out of freshly mowed grass, fruit juice, and non-GMO food dye. Placement: 12/17 IDFB For Bottle 5 Message in a Bottle attempts to get medicine for Walt Tophat in a Bottle from the internet, a local pharmacist, and later, one of Message in a Bottle's friends. He finally gets the cure and gives it to Walt Tophat in a Bottle. Placement: 9/19 IDFB For Bottle 6 Message in a Bottle draws some landscape. Placement: 7/18 IDFB For Bottle 9 MIAB made a really crappy failure of a holiday song. Placement: 11/12 IDFB For Bottle 10 MIAB went over to Mysterious Gas Bottle's place to find Santa. Santa was found hung on MGB's ceiling, but in exchange for Santa, MIAB needed to gather Walt Tophat in a Bottle's dead body. He ends up buying a fake body from the store, and gives it to MGB for Santa. Placement: 8/10 IDFB For Bottle 11 MIAB gave Fortune Cookie Bottle a crap ton of fortune cookies. Placement: 2-3/6 (Failure) IDFB For Bottle 12 MIAB drew a photo containing himself, Northamptonshire Bottle, Poorly Drawn 3d Paint Bottle, Bottle in a Bottle in a Bottle Bottle, Fortune Cookie Bottle, and Mysterious Gas Bottle, all of which's users are friends with MIAB's user. Placement: 7/17 IDFB For Bottle 14 MIAB re-drew Wult without his top-hat. Placement: 8/16 (MIAB used either the Timejump Ticket or was XQz'd in IDFB for Bottle 6-7, and 13.) Trivia *In IDFB For Bottle 4, Message in a Bottle states that he's vegan. *Message in a Bottle is the first post-merged boot. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants